through a kid's eyes
by saywhatyouneedtosay
Summary: Smarti is fed up with Derek and Casey's constant fighting, so what will she do? Please review this ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own LWD

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD_

**Through a kid's eyes**

She woke up to do what she always did: play, eat, get on her parent's nerves, mess with her siblings and get away with it because she was just soooo cute.

People in the Venturi-MacDonald household, even Derek, didn't seem to notice that she wasn't soooo cute and more or less innocent anymore. Because, come on, since she lived with two ever disputing teenagers, two ever conspiring kids, a klutz of a father and a rather stressed out step-mom, somebody had to be the sane one.

Thus, when cunning little Marti sat once more in the living room trying to focus on SpongeBob Squarepants, and Derek and Casey seemed to try to kill each other by throwing daggers with their eyes, she decided to put in action a plan.

In her eyes it was clear as glass that these teenagers were fighting with each other to relieve the tension between them. Marti knew they actually were in love with each other, because if they really did hate each other, why would Derek care if Casey went on a date with Sam? And why would Casey be outraged when Derek dated one girl after the other?

Feminism and Male Code Blue's were not known to little Marti, so they didn't complicate her world and let her see the things as they truly were.

After dinner, she went to her big brothers room. Before entering his room, she practiced making her own version of puppy dog eyes, something she knew Derek couldn't resist.

"Hello Smerek!"

"Hi, Smarti, what do you want?"

"Smerek, puppy dog eyes do you really hate Casey?"

"She's an annoying, grade-grubbing neurotic one-woman freak-show, how could I not….Derek notices puppy dog eyes Look Smarti, things between me and Casey are complicated, you'll understand when you're a little older."

"So, when I'm older I'll hate Casey too?"

"What, no!"

"So you don't hate her either?"

Derek sighed, and for once decided to tell the truth, it was his little sister he was talking to and he didn't want her to think he really hated her big stepsister.

"Listen Smarti, I actually...uhmm…_like _Casey, but not like a stepbrother should. I like her like her. Now you know, but please don't tell anybody especially not Casey, I don't want to be outed as a weirdo."

"Okay Smerek, but I will never think you're a weirdo, good night!"

"'Night Smarti."

Closing the door to Derek's room, she grinned and removed the tape recorder she borrowed from Edwin from under her t-shirt so she could put in a new tape.

"Mission Derek's Confession accomplished, now for Mission Casey's Confession."

"Hi Casey!"

"Hey Marti! What's up?"

"Casey, do you really hate Smerek?"…………

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

The next day, she borrowed Lizzie's radio and put one of the tapes inside, the other one was in her own radio.

"Derek, Casey come here! I've got a CD you have to listen to! Pleeeeeeease!"

"Fine I'm coming, don't yell Marti!"

"She's less noisy than you in the mornings, Klutzilla."

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You both shut up and listen!"

Marti simultaneously pressed the start buttons on her and her sisters' radios.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat and feeling like the only grown up in the room, she watched as Casey's and Derek's faces changed from shocked to fearful to stunned and finally to happy expressions, beginning to form a silly smile on their faces.

"HA, I finally got you two, bow before Smarti the Smart!"

"SMARTI!!", Both teenagers cried out and started to run after her which caused them to bump into each other, fulfilling Marti's plan even to the smallest detail.

When Marti noticed they had stopped running after her, she turned around:

"IIIIIIIEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Seeing Derek and Casey passionately kiss each other made her realize she wasn't as grown up as she thought, but it let her to think that maybe she was born to be the best matchmaker ever!

_A/N: Soooooo, what do you think? Please review, I'd love to know your opinions! _


End file.
